ATRAPAR UN HADA
by Tavata
Summary: ¡Grandioso- dijo con ironía- siempre quise una mascota!
1. Chapter 1

*0*

Ese día el sol brillaba con alegría, los pájaros no dejaban de cantar y no había ni una sola nube oscura en el cielo, sí, todo era perfecto… Perfectamente molesto… Al menos eso pensaba Severus Snape…

El profesor Snape había tenido que salir de su oficina en los calabozos del castillo para ir al Bosque Prohibido por unos hongos que se habían terminado y no tenía tiempo para pedirlos a las tiendas del callejón Diagon, así que finalmente no tuvo más remedio que salir de los fríos y húmedos calabozos al "caluroso" y "desquiciante" exterior con todos esos niños jugando en los jardines del castillo mientras él cruzaba con su habitual traje negro sufriendo el calor del inclemente sol al menos en cuanto llegar al Bosque Prohibido la sombra de los árboles ya sería un alivio.

…

No tardo mucho en encontrar los hongos que buscaba afortunadamente así que solo guardarlos ya estaba listo para ir de regreso cuando algo llamó su atención, un sonido como de campanillas no muy lejos de dónde él estaba ¿qué podría significar? Con sumo cuidado se acercó al arbusto de dónde procedían los extraños ruiditos, seguramente se trataría de alguna ardilla, no, era una tontería, las ardillas no hacían como campanillas.

Severus sacudió el arbusto tratando de encontrar al animalillo que hacía tanto ruido pero por más que las ramas se movieron para todos lados no salió nada y el ruido dejó de escucharse.

No debió ser nada- se dijo molesto por haber perdido el tiempo de esa manera.

…

De regreso en los calabozos Severus sacó los hongos y comenzó a prepararlos para después guardarlos con el resto de ingredientes que utilizaba para las pociones en sus clases.

Estaba cerrando la puerta del armario donde guardaba todos los frascos de ingredientes cuando el sonido de campanillas volvió a escucharse.

¿Qué demonios?- gruñó molesto.

Ahora no había duda, algo se había metido a su oficina, giró hacia atrás buscando la causa ¡Ahí! Entre los frascos de animales atrapados en líquidos viscosos se veía un ligero resplandor dorado, estaba seguro que el sonido de las campanillas venía de esa extraña lucecilla. Con un rápido movimiento de su varita la lucecilla fue atrapada en una esfera de cristal.

¡Era imposible! Solo acercarse Severus descubrió lo que había atrapado, ¡Un hada! ¡Una diminuta figura que emitía un brillo dorado! ¡Una pequeña mujercita con alas que no dejaba de golpear con sus delgados bracitos la esfera provocando el sonido de campanillas!

Severus no podía creerlo, al parecer el hada había estado en el arbusto, al moverlo había volado directamente hasta sus hongos y él sin darse cuenta la había llevado al castillo, ahora la pobrecita estaba atrapada en el calabozo. El profesor Snape la liberó con otro movimiento de varita de su prisión de cristal, al momento ¡Zoom! El hada voló tratando de escapar pero con tan mala suerte que la indefensa criatura chocó contra un caldero colgando de una argolla que la atontó lo suficiente para hacerla caer al interior de una vasija llena de agua.

Severus veía como la pobre hada movía desesperada sus bracitos sin poder salir de la vasija, sus alas se habían empapado, no podría salir de ahí sin ayuda, apuntando su varita hacia ella la pobrecita logró sujetarse a la punta de madera, Severus la colocó en su escritorio.

El golpe con el caldero le había doblado dolorosamente sus alitas del lado derecho, la pobrecita tiritaba de frío abrazándose así misma.

Severus solamente alzó levemente su ceja derecha.

Grandioso- dijo con ironía- siempre quise tener una mascota…

El profesor Snape había atrapado un hada.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

¡Feliz Navidad y año Nuevo!

Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este año en mi amado fanfiction así como mil y un gracias a todos los que escriben por las historias que nos han regalado y con las cuales he pasado tantos momentos de felicidad leyendo al filo del asiento así como esperando sus actualizaciones.

Lo mejor en este año 2012 que está a unas cuantas horas (tiempo de México) de llegar, que todas sus metas y propósitos se logren que sé así será.

La siguiente frase no es mía pero siempre me tener una sonrisa así que espero sea de su agrado:

"Sueña y apunta a la luna aun si fallas siempre acertarás a las estrellas"

¡Nos leemos el próximo año chics!

Tavata


	3. Chapter 3

*1*

Era la hora de la comida en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, los alumnos y profesores estaban sentados a la mesa deleitándose con los platillos preparados en las cocinas por los elfos domésticos.

Ahí estaban en la mesa Griffindor el trío de Harry Potter y sus amigos, en la mesa Slytherin Draco Malfoy devorando otro platón de carne, en la mesa Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood haciendo un castillo de puré de papa mientras entre los profesores El director Dumbledore comía primero el postre antes de probar cualquier otra cosa mientras la profesora McGonagald se servía un poco más de verduras cocidas.

Severus Snape ocupaba su lugar de siempre cerca de la esquina derecha de la mesa de profesores, a simple vista no era más que una típica hermosa tarde en Hogwarts pero si uno ponía más atención a los profesores y no a la comida hubiera visto que Severus Snape guardaba en una servilleta un pequeño trozo de pay de limón.

¡Severus Snape guardando un trozo de pay de limón! ¡El profesor Snape nunca probaba los dulces, golosinas y postres que preparaban los elfos! ¿Qué podría significar?

…

Después de la comida y después de terminar de impartir sus clases de ese día, el profesor Snape regresó a su oficina.

Afortunadamente los Griffindor de primer año (la última clase de pociones de ese día) no habían notado que el bolsillo izquierdo de la túnica del profesor se veía algo abultado.

Por la mañana Severus había encontrado una pequeña hada, sí, una hada, tan alta como una cuchara, tan frágil como una muñequita de porcelana, a decir verdad el profesor nunca había planeado quedarse con esa criaturilla; pero, la pobrecilla se había quebrado su ala derecha al chocar contra el caldero del profesor Snape.

¿Y dónde estaba ahora esa diminuta hada?

La pequeña hadita estaba sentada sobre un grueso y polvoso libro de pociones de gran complejidad que el profesor Snape había dejado sobre la mesilla de noche junto a su cama. La hadita había intentado emprender el vuelo pero con un ala rota había sido imposible así que para evitar que se lastimara más el profesor Snape la había dejado sobre las mantas de su cama pero la curiosa hadita había abandonado la cama dando saltitos hasta la mesilla de noche donde se había entretenido toda la hora de la comida jugando con una pelusillas que volaban en la habitación.

Mientras Severus dictaba sus clases la hadita se había quedado dormida sobre el libro y ahora que Severus regresaba la encontraba sentada esperándolo.

¿Esperándolo? Nadie lo esperaba nunca. Y ahí estaba esa criaturilla dando saltitos de alegría al verlo ¿Saltitos de alegría? Cuando la encontró la hadita lo veía aterrada, después de que la salvara de ahogarse en la cofaina de agua lo miraba como a un héroe.

El profesor Snape se sentó en la orilla de su cama junto a la mesita de noche. El hada abandono su lugar sobre el libro para acercarse hasta la orilla de la mesita y sentarse con las piernitas cruzadas.

Severus metió la mano a su bolsillo sacando una servilleta con el pequeño trozo de pay de limón. El hadita se puso de pie de un salto haciendo esos sonidos de campanillas sonando ¡Dulce! ¡Las hadas se vuelven locas con el dulce! Mas tardo el profesor Snape en poner pequeñas migajas en la mesilla que el hada en devorarlas.

A cada mordidita que daba a las migajas de pay el sonido de campanillas aumentaba. El profesor Snape la observaba con curiosidad.

Aun recordaba que había dicho que el hada sería una mascota, después se sintió culpable de arrojar de los calabozos a esa criaturilla a la que inconscientemente (él había dejado ahí el caldero) le había roto un hada, si la lanzaba al bosque cualquier criatura la devoraría o alguno de los niños sin saber la encontraría y terminaría encerrándola en un frasco de mermelada y eso sería catastrófico para la pequeña.

No había remedio, tendría que esperar a que el ala del hada se curara, un momento… ¡Claro! ¡Hagrid! ¡Hagrid sabía más sobre criaturas mágicas! ¡Se la llevaría a Hagrid y él se encargaría del problema! ¡Severus Snape se vería libre del hada y podría seguir como si esto nunca hubiera pasado!

La llevaría con Hagrid después de que terminara de revisar los reportes que había dejado como deberes a los Ravenclaw de segundo año, sí, eso haría…

Continuara…


End file.
